


Your heart on knifes edge

by araydre, Fancy_Dragonqueen



Series: To your heart [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Fanart, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Knifeplay, M/M, amazing fanart, araydre, trying to teach aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Dragonqueen/pseuds/Fancy_Dragonqueen
Summary: Tony is in his workshop when Winter catches up on him to do something he really wanna do with Tony.(If you don't like Brock, you can stop reading after the smut, the aftercare and the rest of the fic will include him :) )





	Your heart on knifes edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [araydre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/gifts).



> Dear [Araydre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre) this fic is for you. And I am so sorry that I wasn't able to write it alone but needed you there :D so I ruined the surprise, but I hope you still like it!

The workshop’s lights were dimmed. Tony had a little bit of a headache, and had gotten some pills and turned down the lights. Somewhere along the line, with all the modifications and projects he had worked on, he had just forgotten to turn them back on.  
He got like this sometimes.  
His projects were more important than whatever was good for his body. Like food. Or water. Or god forbid… sleep!

Tony stifled a yawn and bent his back, arms high in the air. He heard his backbone crack and groaned. That felt good. He smiled and looked over the table. Not long and he would be done. New weapons for one of his guests, even if he knew Brock never wanted to fight again. It was in their bones. They would get restless soon and Tony liked to be prepared. His hands ghosted over the new escrima sticks.

For a moment he felt a bit off. Something wasn’t right. Now that he wasn’t focused anymore, he could feel it. He just didn’t know what it was. The hairs on his neck stood on end and he felt as if someone was there with him. But JARVIS would have alerted him, wouldn’t he? And the music was still running. Tony had talked the whole time to his AI and JARVIS had responded. Which means he wasn’t offline. Tony frowned. Perhaps he was feeling ghosts. He had been awake for a long time. Somehow it felt as if he should go to bed. Tony shrugged. Just five more minutes.

Five more minutes turned into half an hour until the feeling on the back of his neck of someone watching him became too much. With a frown he turned around, screwdriver in hand and gestured towards the shadows.

“Ooooooooooookay! Come out. I won’t hurt you! Just a little bit for startling me.”

Nothing.  
The workshop remained silent. And it really was silent. Tony had turned the music down as he squinted into the darkness. What the hell… For a moment there was nothing and then, suddenly, a little shine. Metal. An arm.  
Tony relaxed instantly.

“God. Buckster…. Don’t ya scare me like that. I almost shit my pants.”

Tony smiled at the man but there was no response. Not a smile. Not a frown. Not even a twitch of his metal arm. He was just strutting closer. Expressionless.  
“Oh…. oh oh. You’re not Bucky, are you? You’re the soldier.”

There went the relaxation. Not that Tony was scared of the Soldier. He had interacted with him a bit. Barnes was nice and sweet but the Soldier was kinda hot. There was something primal in interacting with him. But Tony was too tired to deal with that right now. Carefully, he laid the screwdriver onto the bench. Only to regret it in the next moment.

The Soldier wasn’t unarmed.  
The Soldier was in his full gear, something Tony’s sleep deprived brain had ignored. And he was holding a short knife in his other hand. It glinted in the dim light and made Tony’s throat tightened. The soldier didn’t react but got closer. His eyes, a deep and piercing blue, bore right into Tony’s widened honey browns.

“Hey… hey… JARVIS. JARVIS alert our other guest. I have a little… problem right here.”

“There might be no problem, Sir. Your guest is alerted and will join if something serious is happening.”

What?

A bit puzzled, Tony looked up and opened his mouth only to shriek instead of asking what the hell was happening. The Soldier was standing right before him, the man moved as fast and silent as a ghost. Tony’s eyes widened a bit more and he felt his heartbeat speeding up.

Shit.

He felt the sharp tip of the knife resting on his throat, blue eyes piercing and cold turned into a warm blue for a moment. The Soldier wasn’t talking, just cocked his head a bit to the side, his eyes wrinkling ever yo slightly as he was peering down at Tony. His mouth was hidden behind the mask but somehow Tony could guess the soft smile behind it. 

Oh.

Oh!

He was… playing. There was no real danger here.

Shit.

Tony wasn’t sure what to think of it but he felt suddenly really hot in his tank top. He was a bit sweaty from before and shivered as he felt the heat radiating from Winter’s body. Damn them supersoldiers for their body warmth.

The Soldier’s eyes turned cold again. It seemed as if he’d just wanted to tell Tony that it was okay and everything was alright. Not quite sure what he would do now. He and Barnes had only fucked once. Not made love or anything, they had done everything to get off, and after the whole thing with the motorcycle it was more of a thing with the other one than with Barnes. Or the Soldier.

They were two people and Tony adored them both. He just didn’t know what to do with the Soldier aside from the beating heart and his want to be ravished by him. The killer look was so hot. There wasn’t much time to think, though. The man growled at him. Low and deep and dangerous. The tip pressed itself a bit more into his skin, breaking flesh and Tony felt a little drop of blood building there. Tony’s breath hitched and he opened his mouth. Only for a leather gloved finger to press on the corner of his lip. Nervous, Tony licked over his lip, over the tip of the finger. Smelled and tasted the dark leather. It was new. Not used. He was glad of that. There was nothing less sexy than blood on them from victims he didn’t dare to think of.

The thumb explored his lip, tugging a bit at the corner while the other fingers laid firm on his cheek. A soft yet firm press from the fingers told him that he shouldn’t bite. But should keep his mouth open. Seems as if he wanted to hear everything. That was something Tony could give him.

Tony closed his eyes, moaned around the finger and tried to rub his hip on the Soldier, in hopes that this was what the man wanted. What else could he want? Another warning growl and Tony stopped rolling his hips. Okay. No moving then. He opened his eyes again, got a sharp nod as response and gulped as he felt the thumb caressing over his tongue. The hand retreated and a whine escaped his mouth. A blush formed as he got a raised eyebrow, a short shimmer of amusement. It was gone in a second.

The gloved hand sneaked around his head, grabbed the hair and tugged until his head was bent almost painfully. The knife only moved as to not cut into him anymore. The cold metal scraped over his throat without hurting, slowly sliding down till it met his collarbone. Tony wasn’t sure when the man had managed to get rid of the mask but he felt a hot tongue on his injured skin, licking up the blood the Soldier had drawn. Tony should be disgusted but felt his cock twitch instead. The hot breath made him shiver and he tried again to roll his hips, show the Soldier how much he liked it. Strong teeth found their way on his throat, biting down in a silent warning. Really. No rolling hips, no real talking. This was torture.

The hand on his hair tugged a little harder, making Tony lose his balance and need to grab onto the table to not fall down backwards like a stone. The knife was away for a mere moment, as Tony heard things falling down to the floor but couldn’t care less because he was pinned by a dark and very broad body. He could smell the leather, could smell the man. Clearly, the Soldier had worked out before, there were the faint smells of musk and sweat. A smell that drove right into Tony’s groin. Shit. This was so hot. Trapped between the table and the Winter Soldier. Arm and knife glinting in the dim light. It was dangerous yet intoxicating.

Tony could feel his arousal strengthening. His hips were pressed against Winter’s leg, there was a bulge in the Soldier's pants. The man didn’t bother to hide it, but he also didn’t try to hump him. Tony tried to steady himself enough to grab onto the man's vest. Too many clothes. He hadn’t thought about the knife or the metal arm. Both of his hands were grabbed in an instant, yanked over his head and with another tug he was suddenly laid on the table. It hurt a bit, but not much, too occupied by the cold eyes inches away from his own face. He could smell and feel the other's breath, wanted nothing more than to finally kiss him. Not only kiss but more. But a kiss would be nice too.

The growl indicated there would be no kiss for him, though. It was also a little bit intimidating how the Soldier didn’t even look angry. There were just those cold eyes that made Tony’s heart flutter. Tony stared at the Soldier, his wrists pressed hard to the workbench and his back slowly bruising where it was pressed onto the table. It should scare him, a knife this close to his throat, but Tony only felt his increasing desire. Tony licked his lip and looked up under half closed lashes. He tried to look as innocent as he could with the raging hardon he was sporting. The cold eyes looked for a moment as if he wanted to laugh or show emotion but it was just a quick flash and Tony could have imagined it.

The knife started to move again.

It caressed his chest, his tank top and for a moment Tony wasn’t sure what he would do but then he heard a ripping noise. Tony gasped as he felt the fabric tearing without hindrance laying his chest free. He could feel the cold, sharp steel on his heated flesh, still it didn’t break skin just cut through the fabric. Tony inhaled deep and tried to suck his belly in, not that there was much fat but he couldn’t compare to the Soldier. 

 

The pressure on his wrists increased, making Tony squirm. A slight sheen of sweat covered his chest, making him shiver and he could feel his nipples going stiff. The soldier’s intense stare didn’t help the slightest just made his cock twitch and his need to be touched bigger.

“Winter…. please.”

Tony tried to lift his hip, to rub himself on the man, to get a bit more than just this stare. He loved it, god how he loved it but it wasn’t enough. The knife was lowered again. This time he could feel the sharp end, the knife dipping into his skin. It was almost painful but still didn’t break skin. His breath hitched. The way the soldier could wield the knife was impossible. He knew exactly what to do, how much pressure to use. Tony whined low in his throat, he wanted to close his eyes, to just feel but he also wanted to watch the knife. Watch the man. To not lose a second, so he just closed them a bit, enough to feel and enjoy and also enough to observe.

His choice was a good one, the Soldier nodding short and approving. The metal hand on his wrists retreated but he didn’t dare to lower his arms, letting them stay in the exact position. The top was lowered a bit, a short tug on his arms and he was allowed to change his position a bit. Tony raised and supported himself onto his elbows while he watched the Soldier stripping him of the ruined top. It happened so fast altogether he almost couldn’t believe he was back on the table again, this time the Soldier really touched him, their hips colliding and Tony could feel how aroused he was.

He bit back a swear but couldn’t hold himself as he felt the cold metal hand against his wrists again. This time it didn’t stay there, and it didn’t hold still. Fast and efficient he was bound with his own destroyed top, the fabric cutting into his wrist. It was painful. Not enough to kill his arousal but enough to want more, take everything the man was willing to give him. 

Tony couldn’t stop staring at the knife, his eyes glued to the sharp edge. It wasn’t a Gerber this time even if he knew Winter loved this knife. It was a shorter one, almost tiny in comparison to the other ones but not less threatening. His tongue darted out, wetting his lip and he moaned, almost purred while thinking about what the man could do with it.

Just that he didn’t move.

Tony frowned a bit and looked up, seeing Winter who stared into the distance. It seemed as if he was zoned out and Tony knew immediately what was happening there.

Bucky didn’t seem to approve.

“OH NO!”

Tony ranted loud enough to startle Winter, who looked at him with a hint of fright.

“No. You won’t chicken out there. I love it. Bucky. Winter. Please. Both of you.”

Tony grabbed Winter’s lonely hand, he was glad his hands were tied together but not bound to anything and pressed it to his crotch.

“There. I really, really like it. I want more. Please. You can’t just stop there… I need you. I need this.”

He knew he was pleading. Sounded pathetic. But he felt so hot. It felt great. He didn’t want that to stop. For a moment he felt scared that it would end here. Winter was unmoving but then Tony felt the hand around his member tighten. The groan wasn’t sexy, Tony knew it but it didn’t stop him. His hip started to move again, trying to get more from the hand but then the knife was back, silently scratching his skin.

Tony wriggled, his back pressed against the cold slowly warming surface of his table his hands once again above his head because damn that was just hot. This time Winter wasn’t quiet, he growled at Tony, slamming his hand against Tony’s shoulder to press him down. Tony felt his skin flush, his chest heaving. He felt the pain in his shoulder, it would surely bruise but he couldn’t care. There was a knife on his collarbone, once again, breaking skin, taking a longer route, a clean fast cut. The knife was sharp enough that it didn’t bleed right away, Winter could take the knife away, his eyes searching the wound as it slowly started to lose red tiny pearls.

Winter snarled again, focused on the flushed skin, the cut and the little shining droplets. His mouth covered it a second later, lapping over the hurt flesh and Tony needed to take als his self control to not just hump into him to come. It was intoxicating. Making something like love with Bucky was something else. It was more loving, more caring. With Brock it was a wild flail of limbs, a hard and satisfying fuck. But this. This was something else. They hadn’t even touched each other but he was so close to coming. Winter was almost feral in his need to make him bleed, to taste him, to suck everything up and bite him that Tony was sure he would get bitten soon.

The thought of Winter biting into his neck, breaking skin and lazily sucking the blood made him roll his eyes and shudder in pure ecstasy. His hips bucked on his own, this time not stopped by Winter who growled but licked again over the cut. His tongue soothing and every time he stopped licking Tony whined as he felt the sweat burning in the cut. It was better with the hot wet tongue there, not that he minded the pain. He knew he was leaking in his pants, knew he would come in mere moments. But he wasn’t able to tell him to stop. To take it further.

“Bite me. Please. Need you. Bite me. Now. Hard. Don’t hold back.”

He was babbling but it didn’t matter, Winter growled again but stopped licking, there were teeth suddenly right there on the neck, the soft flesh hurting. Tony could feel the blood pounding in his ears, couldn’t resist to take his bound hands down, pressing Winter closer. Winter didn’t mind, breathed hot against the neck, his teeth clenching down, hard but not yet breaking skin. Tony would have been impressed by his self control but that wasn’t what he wanted right now. He wanted it to hurt, wanted it to bruise, to bleed. The sharp pain, the throbbing afterwards, It was everything Tony wanted.

For a moment Tony thought it was too much but then he felt the teeth again, harder this time. He could feel his skin breaking, could feel Winter pressing his hip against his own. Tony’s fingers grabbed onto the gear would have scratched over naked flesh but he only felt the hard kevlar. His mouth opened in a not so silent scream and he felt his senses explode, tears streaming down his face while he came, Winter’s body pressed against his.

Winter answered with a growl, his hips rutting against Tony’s flushed and overheated body. Tony could feel the moment he came too, his teeth pressing harder into the sensitive flesh but else he came quiet, not growling like before.

Closing his eyes he laid there, panting.

His skin covered in sweat and slight bruises, both of the cuts smearing a bit blood onto the armour and around his skin. His fingers slowly drawing patterns into the kevlar.

For a few minutes none of them spoke a word. Tony wasn’t sure if his throat would work and form words but then again it was good to just lay there and close his eyes, enjoy the feeling. They laid there till Winter slowly retreated from his neck, studying it careful and planting little kisses there. A soft smile on his face. Winter took a step back, admiring his work and nodded, took his knife and placed another soft kiss on Tony’s mouth.

“We will watch a Movie together later. You will join us.”

It wasn’t a question it was an order and Tony couldn’t help himself but snorted. He was still lying on the table, chest heaving and his cuts hurt but it still felt good. Tony purred and nodded, a slight hurt feeling that Winter was already retreating bloomed in his chest, but that was okay. He wanted to open his mouth to answer Winter but got interrupted by a sudden lazy growl through the speakers.

“Winter. Grab Tony and bring him into the bedroom. Now.”

Tony blinked for a moment, stared at Winter who looked quite struck, a little bit unsure. Winter nodded and made his way back to Tony, grabbing him bridal style while Tony slung his arms around Winter’s neck, clenching tight.

“Huh.”

Tony didn’t really know why Brock wanted them there or why he sounded slightly angry. He was glad to have a bit more of Winter, purred and closed his eyes, leaning against the warm body. Amazingly Winter was warm enough to even feel it through the armour. Tony himself was shivering due to the sweat on his skin and the almost too cold air around him. With a little contend sigh he snuggled closer.

Tony didn’t know how long they took to get into the bedroom but suddenly they were there. He blinked his eyes open, confused that he really napped away the few minutes there. Safe and secure in Winter’s arms. Tony yawned tired and stared at Brock who waited in the room, coming carefully closer.

Rumlow came right to them, standing before Tony and smiling at him. Tony smiled back, too lazy and too confused to do anything else right now. Rumlow lifted his hands, one of them was finding his way into his hair, started scratching his scalp, the other went careful to his still bound hands.

“Hello there. You doing great, beautiful?”

Tony blinked slow at the man, not quite sure how to respond and Winter seemed to be confused too. Didn’t matter. the hand felt so good and somehow it warmed his insides to be complemented. His own smile was somehow shy, even knowing that the man had seen him naked before. Well he still had his pants on and his shirt was on his hands but that was hardly the worst thing one could have caught him wearing. He liked the shirt there, it somehow made himself feel secure. Bound together. Not falling apart. Tony knew it was dumb. Knew it was just in his head but somehow he could see it in Rumlow’s eyes that the man knew what he was feeling. Still Brock didn’t laugh he just smiled warmly down at him, his hands on the bound ones, squeezing them lightly.

“Come, let us take you to bed.”

Rumlow kissed Tony’s forehead, then Winter’s cheek and guided them both to the soft fabric, Winter laying Tony down and watching Rumlow with a curious stare. His hands were still on Tony, who felt the rough scars on his skin. It wasn’t unpleasant, just warm not like his body which slowly started to cool down. Inside he was getting colder too, a terrible feeling but something he was used to.

“JARVIS please dim the lights.”

“Of course, Master Rumlow.”

Tony giggled at the “master”, it wasn’t something new but he still found it hilarious that JARVIS called him that. He just hadn’t laughed out loud before the two men.

“You need to take care for him after such a thing, Winter.”

Rumlow’s voice was quiet, soft. Yet it held a firmness in it that caused Tony and Winter to look at him. Brock smiled down at Tony, caressing his shoulders and careful tracing his fingers down his sides. He didn’t stop there, instead kneeled next to Tony, Rumlow’s legs touching his own, a soft blanket suddenly tugged over his body, before Rumlow slowly started to unlace his shoes.

“I can do that on my own.”

Tony tried to stop him but he was shushed and felt a strong hand on his left ankle. Not hurting, more like Rumlow wanted to make sure that Tony was relaxing because Brock started to caress his ankle with his thumb, drawing lazy circles behind the bone. His other hand was busy with untying the shoe, while Winter moved to the other one, copying the gesture. Tony felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, this was somehow more intimate than the cut with the knife. He wanted to protest, wanted to ask what this was all about, but he shut his mouth as he met Rumlow’s intense gaze.

“What you’ve done there was good Winter, but now we make sure that Tony is okay, yeah?”

Tony wanted to tell him that he was okay. There was no need. Normally they would just vanish when he made something with another person. Normal sex, kinky sex. All the same.  
He just couldn’t form words as he watched Winter’s shy smile and nod, eager in pleasing not only Brock but Tony too. Tony looked at them in wonder and snuggled a bit deeper into the sheets, his neck supported by a pillow while he watched them, unsure if he should feel uncomfortable with both his feet in their hands, but also very not uncomfortable because it felt so good. 

 

Brock carefully took care of the sock too, discarding it on the couch and tugging a bit at the sheet, getting it over Tony’s now both unclothed feet.

“We will take care later, first off we need to undress him, make sure he’s warm and comfortable.” He looked at Tony, smiled reassuring and just put a bit more pressure on his fingers, pressing them into Tony’s calf. It felt good what he was doing there, somehow like little bolts in his body, not unpleasant.

“We will wash you if it’s okay and I want you to be good for us, to drink and eat a bit of the chocolate here.”

Rumlow smiled and gestured to Winter to get the things, they were on the nightstand. Tony hadn’t even looked at them. He still wasn’t sure what was happening but the touching and the warmth was good. He also felt slightly thirsty so he would drink a bit of the water Winter passed him. With a little sigh Tony managed to get on his elbows to support himself and was suddenly held by Brock who steadied him with an arm around his back.

“Easy. You don’t need to rush it. There’s enough here. Wanna have something to eat? Chocolate? Something else?”

Tony shook his head and scrunched his nose.

“I don’t want chocolate… why should I want it?”

Of course chocolate was great, but he only liked it in warm milk, so perhaps Winter would want it?

“It helps your body to release Oxytocin which helps you against stress and pain. It is there to make you feel good, but we don’t need it to make you feel good. It was only a suggestion, we have other ways making you feel safe. If something we’re doing makes you uncomfortable just tell us. Don’t hesitate. There’s nothing to fear and nothing to be ashamed of if you don’t like it. Do you understand that, doll?”

Tony nodded, still not quite sure if it was something he really could believe. Of course he had others before and they were saying it. But most of the times they just did what they wanted. Or he was too much of a chicken to tell them to stop, because he didn’t want to scare anyone away. Tony turned his head a bit, looking to the nightstand, the corners of the room, anywhere but not into those brown, warm eyes that seemed to know him better than he knew himself. A bit startled Tony widened his eyes as he felt calloused fingers on his chin, turning it with soft force.

“Tony. I need you to tell me if you’re okay. We can stop right now if it makes you feel bad. I can’t read your mind and neither can Winter. If it feels bad you say stop. Can you do that for us? Be good and tell us when to stop, I know you can do it.”

Tony stared at Brock, his eyes wide and he felt tears starting to fall. He wanted to be good, but he would fail. Had failed in the past. Tony didn’t know how to care for himself and now they wanted from him to make decisions. Make him say what he didn’t like and what he wanted and Tony knew they would know when it was wrong, when he lied to not push them away. And they would leave him for saying anything. But if he didn’t say anything they would be mad too and suddenly there was a big hand in his neck, squeezing it lightly, interrupting his thoughts.

“Sh… hey. Hey doll, look at me. It’s okay. Everything is okay. Just look at me.”

With a tired sob and red rimmed eyes Tony looked up to Brock, only to find the man concerned and not angry.

“There you are.”

Brock tried again and rubbed a tear away with his thumb. Tony was glad that he didn’t ask, just gave him time till he heard another strangled voice. His eyes left Brock and found Winter who looked like he had been hit.

“Did… Did I hurt him?”

Winter’s voice was thin, almost inaudible. His shoulders were lowered and he looked miserable. Tony almost started to cry harder because it had been good, had been very good and he had loved it and he didn’t know why he was crying right now.

“Winter.”

It sounded like a command and Tony wanted to open his mouth to tell Brock that it was okay, that he shouldn’t hurt Winter that he just wanted to help but Brock shushed him softly. His arm was still curled around Tony but the other hand reached out to Winter, careful as to not scare the man away.

“Come here Winter. It’s okay.”

Winter still wore his armour, his boots and he looked beaten. For a short moment Tony feared he would bolt and run but he stumbled on the bed to reach them, almost crushing Tony between the two as he tried to hug them both.

“Hey… hey, easy there. It’s okay. You didn’t hurt him. It’s okay.”

Winter sobbed again, shivered and tried to nod. Tony wanted to wrap his arms around him too, but he was still bound. Instead he rubbed his cheek on Winter’s cheek to show him he was okay.

“Oh my… both of you.”

Brock’s voice was quiet, soothing and he cuddled them a bit closer.

“What about you both lay down and I take care of you, while you cuddle, and I will show you how to do it when we have all slept a bit?”

It really wasn’t the last thing Tony wanted right now to lose the warmth around him, but he nodded. Strong yet careful fingers were touching his wrists and releasing them from the soft fabric. There were fingers again on his wrists, massaging them a bit, but it was okay, they weren’t bound tightly so he could feel everything just fine. Still it was nice to wrap his arms around Winter, even as Brock urged them to move a bit so that he could help Winter out of his clothes. Wasn’t quite easy with Tony and Winter clinging to each other and it was almost nice to hear the soft swears from Brock.

Tony felt his eyes closing and he shivered a bit as he felt the blanket suddenly move. Tired he blinked his eyes open, it was very hard and somehow it felt like he maybe slept a bit.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Everything's fine, just getting rid of your pants. You came in them, I don’t think it’s comfortable.”

Brock smiled at Tony and gave him a little kiss, then bend over Winter to gave his head a little kiss too, the man was naked now and cuddled against Tony, giving him more warmth than the blanket. Winter smelled good, causing Tony to snuggle up and sniff him.

“Hey… you can sleep in a second, can you help me with your pants… Just lift your tiny behind a bit for me. That’s it. Good boy.”

Tony scrunched his nose and glared at Brock with one eye. Well as much as he could glare, tired and half asleep as he was. There was no tiny behind. It was glorious and big!. Good not big. He would know what Tony meant. The soft snort didn’t leave him much illusion that he was taken seriously.

He really wanted to talk to Brock but the warmth from Winter and the firm hands washing him with careful strokes lulled him back into sleep. Tony sighed softly and closed his eyes again, knew it was dumb to fight it and just let sleep take him.

Tony wasn’t sure when he woke again but it was to a soft whine. The moment he tried to sit up and look around what happened he felt a strong arm around him, tucking him back to Winters chest. The former assassin buried his nose in Tony’s hair and let out another low whine.

“Don’t leave too…” 

Tony blinked confused, why would he leave? But then he felt that he had only warmth from one side. Normally they would sandwich him in the middle, both men pressed against him to ensure that he couldn’t sneak out to tinker in his workshop. Alone and at unholy times, like Brock pointed out every time.

“Where’s Brock?”

His voice was slurred, not like Winter’s grumbled and sleep drunk voice. It was quite cute how Winter was sleeping in long and Bucky seemed to wake almost instant, awake and happy and bubbling. Annoying. He liked Winter better in the morning. More cuddles.

“He’s in the living room, Sir. It might be helpful if you would take him to bed. I am sorry that I wasn’t able to hold him back.”

The british voice sounded concerned and apologetic.

“Hold back from what?”

Both Tony and Winter were alert in an instant, it wasn’t very helpful that JARVIS seemed to consider his next answer for a moment.

“This is as far as I’m permitted to breach privacy protocols, Sir. You should go see for yourself.”

And wasn’t that reassuring to hear?  
Tony frowned at Winter, kissed him on the cheek and wrapped himself in the blanket. His naked feet hit the floor, suddenly aware that he was not also naked but clean too. The two cuts were treated and he touched the plaster there, smiled soft at the thought that Rumlow had taken care of them. He just couldn’t quite understand why Rumlow wouldn’t join them in bed, instead vanish and do whatever JARVIS deemed to be not okay. And they had clearly heard the concern in the AI’s voice.

Living room it was.  
Tony’s footsteps were heard on the cold tiles, he didn’t try to wear socks or shoes. Tony wanted his other dumb male to cuddle and no one would be able to stop him.   
Not even the silent shadow following him and if Tony hadn’t seen Winter coming after him he would have had a heart attack the moment their hands touched. Tony was holding the blanket with one hand, the other soon occupied by Winters. More like two children looking for their parents instead of two grown adults looking for their friend. 

Tony smiled at Winter, pressing his hand a bit harder to reassure they were both there and would help whatever happened only to stop short at the entrance to the living door. Winter stopped right behind him, a warm presence pressed against him.

“I’m useless.”

The words were slurred, Tony frowned at Winter whose eyes weren’t leaving the hunched shadow in the dark living room.

“Why would you think something like that, Sir. I’m quite sure you are not useless at all.”

“You just say that because you’re nice… I’ve made them cry JARVIS. Both of them. I wanted to… I wanted them to be happy and to show them how it’s done after but… I only made them cry… You should open the door and let me leave.”

Tony frowned and looked at Winter who had a similar expression on his face but also looked vulnerable and full of fear.

“He won’t leave us.” Tony whispered to Winter, pressing his hand. “He’s drunk and alone and he needs us now.”

Winter gave a short nod, then dragged him by the hand right into the living room, not caring that Brock on the couch almost lost his bottle.

“What the....” 

The man wasn’t able to finish his sentence, suddenly pressed into the couch with a full grown Winter Soldier in his lap. Tony was dragged behind him and joined on the couch, grabbing the bottle and setting it on the table before it spilled more.

“You’re pretty dumb for being so intelligent.”

The short laugh was ugly and mean and not in the slightest the nice hearty laugh tony loved from the man.

“Yeah… In being a murderer and an ass and making you cry. You don’t know what I’ve done. You don’t know what a monster I am.”

Brock sounded resigned, down and not at all ready for the light shove.

“Bucky says that he killed more soldiers than me before the brainwashing.”

Tony and Brock both stared at Winter who found himself with slightly blushing cheeks. It was amazing how being naked as god made him didn’t make him blush but this comment does it.

“I… We talked about it because I feel bad. And he told me that it wasn’t really us and that we killed a lot people more. And that we rescued others with it. Only people that don’t feel regret for something or do it just for fun are monsters. I know that you didn’t do it. I know that you somehow left people alive. So you’re a good man. And you care. About me. About us.”

Winter’s voice was pleading, looking at Brock like he could convince him of his words by staring at him. Tony smiled and cuddled closer to them both, Winter might be okay with being buttnaked but he was freezing there, curling his legs under his ass and trying to get more warmth from both of them. His toes already felt as if they were turning blue there.

“I’ve killed a lot of people too. We are all killers here. And if no one of us deserves love then we should stick together.”

Tony blushed and tried to hide his face in Brock’s neck, whining softly. He didn’t wanna say that. But that was just how he felt. Loved. Two pairs of arms-one naked and one clothed- slung around him and dragged him deeper into the embrace.

“We are all a mess…”

Brocks words were murmured. Broken and resigned.

“We are. But we can try?”

Winter again. Tony remembered the first words he heard from him, the hope in it. It was the same hope Tony heard right now. He closed his eyes and sighed happy, content in their arms.

“Please don’t leave us.” 

Tony opened his eyes again, looking up into Brock’s pained expression.

“I wouldn’t leave you. Never. Not by my own will. Neither of you.”

Brock rearranged his arms, cuddling both of them closer. His chin and nose now buried in Tony’s hair he sighed. Tony scrunched up his nose a bit. He didn’t like the smell of alcohol anymore, was happy to have been able to quit it.

“We should go to bed if it’s okay for you. Tony is getting cold here. His back is icy. I don’t want him to get a cold.”

Tony frowned and tried to bite him just out of spite to be called out like this, but Rumlow only laughed at him. It was a shaken, half sobbing laugh but it was a laugh. Instead Tony licked his neck like a newborn kitten and caused him to giggle. Winter laughed and shook his head, stood up and grabbed them both.

“Wohoo… what are you doing there? We’re too heavy!”

“You just called me fat, Stark? I’m offended.”

Brock was too much at ease with Winter carrying him around, just threw an arm around his neck and steady Tony with the other. Seems as if it wasn’t the first time for Winter to carry him like this.

“He carried Rollins and me when we were injured. And you’re a lightweight against Rollins.”

Tony pouted but leaned closer into Rumlow, feeling both secure and loved while Winter carried them to bed. With a soft sigh he snuggled into the still warm blankets to watch Winter taking care of Rumlow like he showed him with Tony, slowly getting rid of the clothes and embracing him after they were all naked.

Tony wanted to talk to them but shut his mouth, watching them cuddling, sweet and loving and turning their attention to him who was still wrapped in his blanket. With a shy smile from Winter and a smug look from Brock, Tony left his blanket and cuddled closer, not shy anymore of his nakedness or the fact that they really shouldn’t do this together.  
He still had his doubts about everything but right now they were blown away. For once he really felt loved. Felt not alone. Felt as if they could help each other.  
It was good. And as they cuddled together under a warmer blanket, his freezing toes sneaked between Rumlow’s warm legs ignoring the not so silent swearing and Winter’s soft laugh.

Yes. This felt wonderful. It was the right thing.

This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for betaing to [Araydre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre) (always there and not only for support but for teaching me better english too!)  
> Thanks for Nix (Where is your ao3 account. I don't know, I will hunt you down.) for reading through it and pointing faults out :D  
> Thanks to the amazing [27 dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons) for reading through it and telling me if it's okay! Thank you! and it was fun to write and also sorry for mental breakdown while trying to write smut XD*cuddles*


End file.
